


Baby Blues

by JacobsHunter



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Escape, F/M, Smoking, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobsHunter/pseuds/JacobsHunter
Summary: Jacob knew the risks and ignored them. But that might come to cost him so much.





	Baby Blues

Jacob took a long drag of the cigarette as he drove. He knew John was waiting with the liquor. Joseph had forbidden it, among other things. But he, of course, didn’t listen. He was barely buying into Joseph’s shit, sticking around to protect John as much as he could.

He’d already broken at least a dozen rules, and he couldn’t even lie his way out of it.

His mind wandered to you, waiting at the veteran’s center. Joseph had come by today, and Jacob wasn’t sure how he knew, but he knew that you were pregnant. He knew that you and Jacob were having a child. And Jacob couldn’t tell if Joseph was elated, upset, or neutral to all of it.

All he knew was he had to keep you and the baby away from Joseph once the child was born.

He finished the cigarette as he pulled up the cabin, and he furrowed his brow when he saw John pacing. That wasn’t like his baby brother. John was always the one who had his shit together. Always calm, cool, and collected, even if his temper was the worst out of the three of them.

“Tell me it’s not true,” the raven haired man pleaded as Jacob slid out of the truck. “Tell me it’s some bullshit!”

“John, the hell-“

“Is (Y/N) pregnant,” he spat, eyes begging for the truth. And dammit, Jacob couldn’t lie to his little brother. Not when, for just a moment, he looked like the child he was when they were separated. Jacob sighed, setting the six pack of beer he had snagged on the hood.

“Yeah,” he answered. “She’s expecting. Well, we are.”

“Fuck,” John shouted, tugging at his hair as he paced.

“John, what the fuck-“

“Joseph’s pissed! He’s so pissed off, and there’s rumors that he’s trying to get the Chosen to take her to Faith! If Faith gets her hands on (Y/N), she’ll be one of those deranged angels before we can do anything! Mother fucker, I knew this shit would happen when he tried to ban sex, but I honestly thought it would be me, not you!”

Jacob froze. No. No no no. He should have known better. He should have known how Joseph would react. And now you were there, alone, and he had put you in so much danger. He already knew, despite everything, that he wouldn’t go to paradise. But if he lost you-

“Do you have an escape plan, at least?!”

He shook his head slowly. No. He had not even thought of escaping. He’d always assumed that he’d die defending this project. That this would be where his body would rest. But now… he wanted to live. He wanted to be there when you gave birth to his child. He wanted to be by your side as the two of you watched it grow and become an adult. He wanted everything he never had growing up.

“It never crossed my mind… Fuck, John, I have nothing but her. I have no money, nothing I can even sell aside from the trucks and the plane and the guns, and Joseph has run anyone who would buy them off. I’m stuck, and she’s stuck, and… God dammit!”

His hands were shaking. He’d fucked up. He’d fucked up, and now you would have to pay the price, and he’d never forgive himself. Christ, he’d lose you and the child, cause pure Bliss would terminate the pregnancy, and fuck, it was all his fault. He’d killed Miller, and now you and his child would die because-

“I’ve got money stashed away,” John announced, easing closer. He knew when Jacob was at his breaking point. He knew the soldier could only take so much before he broke. And ever since that night in the old slaughterhouse, they leaned on each other. Cause they had no one else.

At least Jacob had you.

“What,” Jacob questioned, glancing up.

“Jacob, I’m a lawyer. And I’ve got multiple investments in the stock market. I’ve got money. I can get you and her out. Just take Pack Hunter and go. She can’t stay, and she can’t raise that child alone. This is your chance for everything you deserve. Take it and go.”

Jacob just stared. His brain couldn’t process it. John, his baby brother, the one he swore to protect at only fifteen years old, was telling him to leave. To take his chance and go. But part of him just… couldn’t.

“John-“

“Don’t start that speech,” John cut in. “Don’t go being the selfless protector again. You’d done that my whole life. Even long after we were separated. The only time you put yourself first was when you got therapy. Let me be the one to save you this time. I’ve got enough to hold you and her over. Enough to survive so you can find a job and get on your feet. Put whatever’s left to the kid’s college fund. But don’t turn this down on my account.”

His hands were trembling again, this time from the sheer strength of the emotions. John was taking a risk. He was putting himself in the cross hairs this time. And Jacob wasn’t sure if he could even let his youngest brother do it.

“John, he’ll punish you,” he forced out. “He’ll turn his rage on you. I can’t…”

“You have to, Jacob,” John insisted. “You’ve got more to lose. What can Joseph possibly do to me that the Duncans haven’t? What can he possibly do that I haven’t already survived? I’ve got my air fleet. If it becomes all-out war between him and me, so be it. He’s already killed our niece. I won’t let him kill another innocent child. I can’t. Because this is your child, and you deserve this more than I do.”

Both men were close to tears. Jacob knew that, no matter what he said, this could be the last time they saw each other. And it killed him. It killed him to know that he would have to leave John behind. He’d have to break his promise, a promise he had kept for thirty two years. And there was nothing he could do, because John was right. There was too much at stake here.

“Promise me you’ll get out,” the red head pleaded. “Promise me that you’ll find a way out. That you’ll flee before Joseph acts and save your own skin. I’ll keep an eye on the news, and once I know it’s safe, I’ll find you again.”

“I promise. Now go. Go be the father you’ve always been for me and Joseph.”


End file.
